


I'll Walk You Home

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 6 of the 100 ways to say I love you prompt challenge. Margaery/Robb with the prompt: I'll walk you home.





	

"How could you do this Joffery I thought you loved me!" Margaery told him, tears stinging her eyes. She was happy that they were having the talk outside rather than inside where the party was in full swing. Still it did not make the sting of pain any worse. They were supposed to be the couple that all others gawked over. They were the ones everyone wanted to be and had hit heights other had hoped to achieve. Then again it may have just been that the selfish prick had such a pretty woman on his arm but she did not see that part. All she saw was a perfect relationship crumbling down before her very eyes. There he was throwing it to the side for a bunch of girls he was texting on the side.

"You thought I loved you?" Joffery asked. He let out a laugh as if it was the funniest thing anyone had ever told him. "You! You are just some stupid slut that my mother wants me to marry so we can take your stupid families money. I don't give a shit about you! You know what though you are going to stay with me because I said so. I am the one in power- I am the one in charge. You are going to do as I say and let me have any woman I want! You are just going to sit aside- keep a smile on and your tits on display to distract horny old men I make deals with. If you don't I will kill you- you stupid slut!"

"Like hell you will!" Margaery told him. "We are through! I want nothing more to do with you or your horrible family ever again." She turned to storm away but he grabbed her by the back of her hair. "Ow- Joffery stop it you're hurting me!"

Margaery struggled to pull away from his grasp, seeing Robb Stark walking up to them. "Leave her alone!" The man shouted as he moved closer. Joffery was angry but he was no fool. He let go of Margaery and gave her a look.

"I will end you, you pitiful slut." Joffery warned her, spitting in her face before turning to storm off.

Margaery watched him leave in disbelief before looking back to Robb. He walked up to her, wiping her face off with a tissue before looking her over. "Did he hurt you?" He asked, a concerned look etched on his face.

"He gave my hair a good tug and called me names- that's nothing new." Margaery mumbled. She wiped away a few tears before taking a compact out of her back. Her eyeliner was smeared and her mascara was running down her face. If she went back into that party everyone would be able to see that things had gone wrong. The perfect Margaery was broken and now everything would fall out of place. She snapped he compact shut and tossed it back into her handbag. The woman wiped her face, knowing that it would not get away all the makeup but enough to seem less ridiculous. 

"You deserve better than him, Margaery. You deserve way better than that prick." Robb told her with a sad smile, stroking her cheek.

"He was supposed to be the best. Good looks and great power. Now I know he is just some money hungry womanizer." Margaery told him with a small laugh. It was ridiculous, she should have listened to everyone that told her to stay away so that she could have avoided this moment. "God I don't want to go back into that party. I bet he is already telling everyone lies about me. Saying he broke up with me for whatever stupid reason he can dream up. I am going to be the laughing stock of Westeros." 

Robb brushed away a tear before holding out a hand to her. "How about we ditch this party, it was pretty lame anyways. Come on- I'll walk you home."

Margaery smiles and takes his hand in her own and gives him a nod to agree to this arrangement. Once she has taken his hand he starts to walk with her down the sidewalk. The two walk in mostly silence but they still stay close. It is chilly outside and she is shivering. She wished that she had brought her jacket but they had left in such a rush that it was still sitting on the bed with everyone elses coats. Robb notices and takes off his coat, putting it around her shoulders. "Oh no you don't have to do that." Margaery protests.

"No it's fine- besides we Northern boys are used to this cold it is nothing to me." He told her with a smile before looking her over. "It looks good on you- far better than it does on me."

Margaery blushes at the compliment, "Thank you very much. It is a lovely coat it is so very warm." She pulls it tighter around herself to feel all of the warmth. It is far too large for her but she does not mind it as it is so warm. It also smells like him which is nearly intoxicating, she had never noticed how good he really did smell before now. Margaery holds the coat to her so they are no longer holding hands. To remedy it Robb wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close to him. She does not stop him and even smiles, enjoying how comforting it felt to have him so close.

The silence of their walk was peaceful and gave Margaery time to think about what had just happened that night. She would have to deal with damage control tomorrow but for now she wanted to just relax. She looked around at the beautiful snow that was falling around them, so pure and beautiful. Robb looks at her the same way she looks at the snow falling above them. He is left in awe just like she is though it over her beauty not that of the snow. Still he sees the snow and how it beautiful falls upon her as if it were meant to be there.

Margaery turned to tell Robb something but saw he had been staring. He looked away slightly but he knew had been caught by the little giggle she let out. "What is it?" Margaery asked him.

"I was just enjoying the beauty." Robb told her with a simple shrug, now watching as a pink blush lit up on her cheeks. The two went back to not speaking until they were in front of the Tyrell home. They stood on the front steps and Margaery gave Robb back his coat. He was about to turn to leave when she put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Hey it's freezing cold outside- do you want to come in and have a cup of coffee to warm up?" Margaery asked him.

"Yeah- yeah sure that sounds nice. " Robb told her, relieved that they did not have to part ways just yet. She turned to unlock the front door and once it was unlocked she faced him again. Robb pressed a kiss to her lips, soft and not too demanding so that she could decide what happened next. Rather than pull away she kissed him back for a few moments. Once they pulled apart she took his arm and led him inside to warm up.


End file.
